Untitled: Chapter One
by sneriouslysilent
Summary: Firiel wakes up with a hang over... she had the night of her life with her friends.
1. Ch 1 MrTequila

Chapter One: Mr

Chapter One: Mr. Tequila

--

"When did this happen?!" My mother shook me against the wall at our back door, "How! WHY?"

Tears ran down my face, I choked on every word that I attempted to say.

"…Sorry," I held my hands up to my face, "for I have sinned."

Her arms wrapped around me like, a warm fuzzy blanket. Ones she'd make me when I was young. When we were close…

Her sky blue eyes twinkle. I hold the infant in my arms. She smiles. I set the infant in a small basket like cradle. I take my towel off and jump into the tub. I take off all of my jewelry and set them on the side of the tub. I clench my left hand- the one the held the small bottle containing a letter. _I'm Sorry For I Have Sinned. _I hold my breath as I sink into the hot steaming water. I close my eyes.

I say my last goodbyes to my little girl.

"Firiel Princess Dee, are you up yet?" My mother screamed at me for the fifth time.

It was 7:38am

I never did get to beat my record… of 8:02 am

The bus came at 8:15am

I laughed and rolled out of bed.

"Yes mom I'm up."

I grabbed a random shirt off of my floor and slipped it over my black skull tank top. I stumbled across my bedroom to my closet. _Why the hell does my head hurt so much? _I found my black tight pants and slipped them over my silky heart boxers.

I opened and slammed my door- dragging my black and white checkered messenger bag behind me.

"What happened last night?" I flopped on the couch, "My head hurts like a bitch!"

My twin brother Christopher sat across from me shaking his head.

"What are you looking at?" I threw my converse shoe at his head, "STOP IT!"

"Sorry, but I can't get over the fact you would do something like that. You're fifteen, Firiel!" The boy grinned.

Firiel Princess Dee:

Age: 15 older twin only by three minutes and thirty three seconds.

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: hazel

Hand: left

Christopher Charles Dee:

Age: 15

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: blue

Hand: left

"Heard mom called you by your FULL name this morning, Princess!" Christopher bugged me.

I turned around… may be to walk away, from conflict. I hated it. Mom and Dad fought a lot. After we moved, Dad moved on with his man-whore business and Mom went many moons with out dating…which was great for us and not so good for her. She was lonesome. I felt bad but then again she has us two kids.

"Taking the bus this morning guys?" Mom handed us our lunches, "Firiel where were you last night?"

My eyes widened. Busted. _Good God this can't be good. I would have to come up with a lame excuse… to cover myself. And possibly Akira. Oh God. I was having a flipping hang over! What was I thinking? May be shouldn't go out on school nights anymore. _

I smiled and nodded, "Akira and I were out last night… doing homework. "

"Haha.. " Christopher started eating his sub- the one mom packed for him… for school.

"Really? Because you didn't come home til' 4:30 am!" My mother directed my brother to get out of the room.

_I don't remember this at all! What happened last night? _

"I'm going to miss the bus mom. We should talk about this later today,"

_She's not going to buy this Firiel! What are you thinking? YOU HATE TAKING THE BUS!_

I giggled. "Bye Mom!!"

I rushed out of the door and followed my twin down the road to my bus stop.

"What happened last night?" I asked Christopher.

"Well… for one, Akira wasn't with you for the show."

"What?" I stopped and threw my bag on the ground, "Where was she? I could have gotten raped or something!"

"YOU DO REMEMBER!" Christopher handed me my bag, "I knew it."

"Fine you got me. But I seriously I don't remember anything after some hottie started feeding me tequila."

I was raised in a Christian home. Believe it or not I was…

That was when Dad lived with us still. At that time we went by "The Book" "The Word" or what ever was referred to "The Bible"

Either way… we went by it. When Dad left… mom got into a huge drinking problem. She always told us that it helped her with her pain. I never understood why. Not until' it started affecting us. Mainly me though. Christopher went to his best friend, Toby's house most of the time. My best friend, Akira stayed at my house as much as she could. I was afraid of leaving my mother in her drunken state. There was once a night where I was trying to help my mother in the bathroom, and she hit me. Clearly, I got in her way. I didn't mean too. _I'm so sorry mom!_

I cried so much. I called Akira and sneaked her into my house and we drank all night. I was twelve. I was so bombed too. Both Akira and I were. The next morning, we were so scared, my mother coming into my bedroom, beer bottles, wine glasses and empty shot glasses scattered across my bedroom floor. Two pre-teens half naked past out in the closet? My mother never made it up the stairs in time to notice my mistake. I think may be she attempted to climb the stairs and failed - miserably I might add. Since then… Akira and I kept that secret. Only my twin knew about it. I had to tell him. He was my other half and we shared everything. I was happy to know Akira understood, she understands my relationship with Christopher.

"Who gave you tequila?" My brother smiled, "You're right he was hot."

_What the… _

"I didn't hear you. What?" I shook my head in disbelief, "He was hot?"

"Yup."

Christopher began to walk away. _That bustard He fed me tequila! _

"Chris! You ass!"

"I'm so sorry, Firiel, but you were having and crappy time so I added some kick to your drink."

_It's too bad that I couldn't kill my brother. My connection would be lost. _

"What happened? Where was Akira?" I stopped. _I was crying. How stupid!_

My twin hugged me and apologized. He felt bad. He knew about my mistake- that one night he left me alone with mom. 

"We should go now."

By the time we got to school I was asked thirty-two times "_did you have fun last night?" _

I felt awkward.

HOMEROOM:

"Hey, where were you last night?" I leaned over my desk, "Akira, please say you didn't leave me with Mr. tequila!"

My best friend, Akira Shophard, age sixteen. Black hair with shots of white streaks. Lime green contacts and really skinny.

Akira smiled and blew her side bangs out of her face, "Some guy… who looked a lot like your brother took you out. After that you were dancing on the table in the living room… at someone's house across the street."

First class. Science. It's such a head ache. The teacher spat when he talked. I stayed as far away as I could.

Akira saved a seat for me in the lab.

"Over here, Firiel! Here!" A preppy girl, Francine Glob pointed at a seat beside her, "C'mon! I want to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my saved spot.

"What does she want?" I unzipped my binder and pulled out my unfinished homework.

The teacher began talking. I was so hung-over. I didn't understand anything. My vision became blurry. I closed my eyes.

"Ms. Princess."

I opened my eyes. _English? _I looked around the room. Sure enough, I was in my next class and the last person I wanted to see when I awoke was standing in front of me.

"Don't call me that." I stretched, "Bitch."

Francine stood still, possibly with a carrot shoved up her anus. One hand oh ner hip and the other holding onto a small pink and purple tote bag.

"You loved it. When everyone else called you that."

Francine Globs… the end of all my happiness… at school that is. She ruins everything.

"So, Princess, have fun last night?" The blonde scratched her head, "By the way, you left foot prints on my mother's coffee table."

Francine giggled with her friends and twirled her finger in her hair.

_That coffee table? NO WAY!_

"That was your house?" I sighed, "You live across from Akira?"

Akira laughed, "Yes she does. She also owns the amusement park behind my house."

"Did I mention, that your so called best friend, Akira, left you behind… for your brother to get you drunk?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Christopher Charles Dee- does not do parties. In fact he has more fun staring at the wall with Toby telling each other funny jokes.

"She left with some guy." Akira stated.

"I did? Who was he? All I remember is…"

Francine ran her finger down my nose, "He was really, really hot."

"And you liked tequila!" One of Francine's girl friends added.

_My head is killing me! What am I going to do? Tequila? Hot boy? Francine's house? Akira.. ? _

"Hey, Francine, may be you should just walk away now. She's had a long night. Goodbye now." Akira stood up out of her chair and pointed back at Francine's desk.

"Thanks." I set my head on my desk.

To tell you the truth, I have never had a hang over on a school day. I managed to maintain my partying for weekends or holidays. Usually, I was with Akira and we stayed at her house or mine. This went too far. I went too far. For all I know, this boy I was with- could have drugged me up and took advantage of me!


	2. Ch 2 Rumors

Chapter two: Rumors

**Chapter two: Rumors **

**--**

**After School**:

"I'm sorry about last night." I hugged Akira, "I really don't remember too much after that boy."

"I was really worried, Firiel, maybe you should take a day off tomorrow. Sleep in- you know what I mean."

Akira cared for me. _Love…_

Later I caught up with Christopher. He was playing D&D with Toby at our house.

"Hey, Sexehh! Have fun last night?" Toby joked, "Hot hot hot!"

"Toby, stop it!" Christopher laughed.

I walked half way up the stairs, I felt as if something was wrong- very wrong. But I just couldn't figure out what it was. I opened my bedroom door a note was taped to my bed post.

_Firiel, _

_I apologize for messing you up. Please for give me for I have sinned. _

_Chris. _

I laughed and crumpled the note up. What is it that he has to be OH SO sorry for. I lay down on my bed. I drifted off… into a deep sleep.

"It's a girl." The doctor handed me the small child, "Congratulations."

Tears of joy streamed down my face, "Aww so cute!"

"Who is the father?" I heard my mother's voice beside me.

I looked up at her. Christopher was standing next to her, smiling, evilly.

"You." I pointed at my twin.

"OH MY GOD!" I gasped, "Eww."

"What's wrong Firiel?" My mother was standing at the end of my bed, "Bad dream?"

I shook my head.

_April 19__th_

_Exactly four months since the incident at Francine's house. _

I smiled and hugged my mother good morning.

Today was going to be a good day. A new term started at school and Akira and I were having a huge slumber party. I ran down the stairs for breakfast and kissed my brother good morning. Usually he stopped and stared at me for five minutes. This time, it was different he pecked my cheek and went along with my roll play.

"Have a good sleep?" Akira wrapped her arms around me, "Can't wait til' tonight! I am SO excited!"

"Me too!" I squeed, "Toby's staying the night too, I hope you don't mind."

"Nope, not at all."

That night Akira, Christopher, Toby and I sat around my dining around table playing, Astro Style. _A girl's board game. The boys seemed to like it! _ Akira and I were winning at the time. The point of the game was to find out as much information, secrets or anything like that out of our opponents.

Toby picked up a card, "Firiel."

I flipped my hair back and sat up straight in my chair.

"Who would you rather do? Akira's dad or your brother?"

Akira began laughing, "My god, that's sort of extreme!"

"Christopher." I answered.

PHTHHTTT! Toby spat out his drink, "Wha?"

"I knew it." Christopher winked at me.

Akira and I looked at each other.

"I'm tired g'night you two!" I dropped my cards on the table.

Akira followed me up to my bedroom. I started making Akira's bed on the floor. My stomach began turning.

"Do you think I am fat?" I blurted out. _Firiel… you're fifteen… duh… you have good genes! _

"Firiel… you are so not fat." Akira examined her butt in the mirror, "to be honest, you've packed it on a little bit. But that could be bloating."

My face went beat red and my eyes began to water. I love Akira for being so honest. But… ouch!

"I think you're right." I started to take my shirt off, "I feel so… ugly though."

Akira turned around to get her pj's on, "I don't know."

That night, I stayed up holding my stomach, breathing in and out. Praying I wasn't going to puke, I turned my Ipod on and started a new game of Solitaire.

"Firiel, go to sleep, it is 5:30 am." Akira rubbed her eyes.

Before I could say anything else, I was in the bathroom, my mother standing behind me, rubbing my back, vomiting.

Akira would have been there. She hated the smell. I can't blame her.

Saturday Morning.

"Firiel? Are you okay?" Akira felt my forehead.

I looked into her eyes and tilted my head.

"You're mom went to work so you're going to come to my house to sleep okay?" Akira packed some of my clothing and helped me out of bed.

After my big mistake at Francine's house with that hot mystery boy I didn't drink anymore. May be not until I was about twenty. Hahaa

Akira left me alone in her bedroom. It was very bright. Pink and Green walls with a black border. I liked it. But not when I was on the verge to barf again. I sat up and looked around the room.

_She moved the mirror. Damn you Akira! _I walked up to the mirror. I was only wearing a white "t" shirt and my underwear.

_I'm fat. _The words ran in circles in my head.

"I'm fat."

"I am fat." I repeated.

I sat down on the floor and cried. I didn't know why. _I'm so fat. _I crawled up in a ball and held my stomach.

"Firiel where are you?"

I heard Akira's voice search for me.

"Are you okay?" Her hand touched my shoulder.

She's so cold.

"I'm fat." I said with a soggy smiled, "Akira, I'm fat."

#

She slapped me. Harshly too. My cheek was red-hot!"

I looked in the mirror and cried some more.

"You are not fat. It's probably stress." Akira didn't disagree with me. She agreed with me.

I decided to stay at Akira's house for a few hours. It was all coming back. I hated to think like this though. That night that boy fed me tequila and what ever else. He… took advantage of me?

"I'll be right back!" I threw a sweater over my head and ran out the door.

"Where're you going, Firiel?" Akira threw her hands up in the air.

"Francine's!" I ran across the road.

_I'm in my underwear… damn!_

I stood in front of a pink bricked house. The place was huge. The fence around the front yard looked to be nine feet high.

_How sad… _I thought.

I knocked at the door. I heard heavy foot steps come down a hallway or maybe down a flight a stairs. The door opened.

"Hi." Francine stood at the door way.

"Surprised?" I smiled sarcastically, "There is something you're not telling me, Francine."

Francine stared at me and raised one eye-brow.

"Ohh Mr. Tequila!" She clapped her hands, "Yes, you looked like you had so much fun too!"

I grabbed the son-of-a-bitch's shirt and held her against the front door, "Who was he?"

"Charles," Francine gasped for air, "Please let me down! NOW!"

She dropped to her knees crying, "I'm so sorry, Firiel. I didn't think he'd do it."

_Did she call me by my name? My god, she did!_

"Okay. Fine. Bye then." I walked away from the ginger bread house and thought about that name.

Charles.

I was sitting on my porch at my house reading. The book was about a girl who got impregnated by her father. It was rather sad. The story made me cry every once in a while. Christopher would come out and laugh at me then hug me. He seemed to keep his distance from me… for some odd reason. When he hugged me… he always rubbed my back. It was very rare.

"Mom, do you ever think you're fat?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"I came out here to have a coffee," she sipped out of her coffee mug, "Honey, you're fifteen."

I couldn't believe I asked my own mother that. My best friends is one thing and Christopher is another.

"Well I've been skipping my P.E classes," I closed the book, "I seem to want to throw-up every time I jog."

My mother stood up and set her mug on a side table next to where she was sitting. She shook her head and sat down beside me.

"Firiel Princess, I you may be going to through some lack of attention. I'm sorry for not being here."

"I don't understand!" I hugged my mom, "I can hear my heart beat in my stomach."

The woman pulled away from my hug, "You need a night to yourself, Firiel. Go on the computer and waist some time."

For some reason I made myself sound like I was insane. How sad. She was right- it's just stress and bloating. I went inside the house and opened my laptop and signed on MSN.

I yawned and stretched in my chair.

_Akira says: hey you! _

_Akira says: you there?_

_Akira have just sent a nudge!_

I need a night with out socializing. CAN NOT RESIST!

_Akira says: are you there??_

_Firiel (L) Tequila says: hi sorry 'bout that!_

_Akira says: haha nice name_

_Firiel (L) Tequila says: WTF _

_Firiel (L) Tequila says: BRB _

Who changed my name?

_Firiel says: back_

_Akira says: well then that was odd. What are you doing tonight?_

_Firiel says: nothing. Mom says I should have a night to myself. _

_Akira says: yes you should. So are you feeling okay now?_

_Akira says: the whole fat thing was scaring me. _

_Firiel says: I don't know. But I asked my mother if she thought I was fat. I ruined her coffee break. _

_Akira says: ouch why'd you do that?_

_Firiel says: I was curious to know what she'd say_

_Akira says: she's your mother… she'd totally lie to you_

That is where I signed off MSN and cried. I fell asleep in the computer chair.

I seemed to be falling apart. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I felt as if…

"Miss Princess!"

I hate that voice.

"What the fuck do you want?" I crossed my arms, "Go away."

"Sorry."

"Akira, is that you?" I yawned, "I'm sorry."

"Get up. We're going shopping!" Akira tugged on my arm.

This was exciting. Shopping… for a whole day!


	3. Ch 3 Positive

Well… here's chapter three

Well… here's chapter three. Hopes it's okay:P

--

The Mall:

"I like this dress! I should go try it on!" Akira held onto a black and white dress with a "v" neck line.

"Me too! I'm coming!" I grabbed that same dress off the rack.

(In the change rooms)

I began undressing myself behind Akira while she undressed her self in front of the mirror. I unbuttoned my shirt and looked at my stomach.

"Akira, what size is your dress?"

"The same as yours. Why?" Akira turned around wearing the dress, " gasp Whoa!"

"What?" I pulled the dress over my belly.

At the till I waited for Akira to pay for her dress. I decided my dress was too tight.

"Hey Preggers!" Francine walked up behind me and rubbed my stomach.

"Fuck off!" I snapped.

"What're you doing here Francine?" Akira stepped forward in front of me, "and she's not pregnant."

Francine flipped open her cell phone and pushed a few buttons, "You don't know that. I think you losers should come with me."

"No." I turned the other way and started walking.

"Seriously, I'm alone. Please you guys." Francine touched my shoulder, "I'm not kidding around."

I had a feeling she wasn't messing with me. She had that tone in her voice like something was serious.

"Go, Firiel. Just go." Akira pushed me towards the prep.

I caught up with Francine.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Come with me."

The prep lead me to the mall bathroom and sat me down on the counter. Francine pulled out a pink and white box and handed it to me.

"Use this."

I held it in my hand and read the box. _Pregnancy Tests Most Accurate. _I dropped the box and jumped off the counter.

"What are you trying do?"

"Firiel, it's obvious. I'm sure you've thought about your growing body. The words _I'm fat _circling your mind."

She was right.

"Okay." I picked up the box and went inside the stall.

I sat down on the toilet seat and text Akira.

_Akira come to the mall bathrooms- I'm scared. _

I pulled a long thermometer like object out of the box followed by the instructions. I read carefully and did what it said. I cringed at the cold, awkward, sensation. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Firiel?"

It was Akira.

"I'm in here thirty more seconds until I found out whether I'm pregnant or not."

"WHAT!" Akira screamed, "No Firiel, you're not!"

"Shush, Akira, just wait." Francine put her hand over Akira's mouth.

I heard the beeping sound.

"Negative." I sighed with relief.

"What?" Francine grabbed her things and left the bathroom.

I opened the stall door, "What the hell was she hoping for? Another knocked up teen to make fun of?"


	4. Ch 4 Awkward

So, Firiel is pretty much doomed

So, Firiel is pretty much doomed. Her long-lost-enemy is now hopefully considered a friend.

**--**

**May 20****th**

"Firiel I got my trampoline set up! You have to come over and try it with me!" Akira squeed on the phone line, "I'm so excited!"

I dressed myself and grabbed some old summer clothing out of my closet. I pulled a pairs of caprice on and searched for a shirt. Pulling the short "t" over my stomach I realized I was getting bigger by the month.

"Wow! I can't believe I still own this." I shrugged my feeling off.

I slipped an old shirt I had since grade seven on.

"Too small." Christopher said, "Francine called while you were sleeping… she wants you to come over."

"Don't you knock?" I covered my belly with a blanket off my floor, "tell her to go fuck her self."

I walked past my brother in the hallway and hurried out the front door. I took a taxi to Akira's house. As the vehicle past Francine's house, I saw her getting out of a car holding a baby seat. I shook my head and laughed. Once the taxi driver pulled into Akira's drive way she stood there in her bikini top and some tight jeans jumping up and down.

"C'mon Firiel!" She smiled.

We walked together to her back yard. I greeted her mother and started taking my shorts off. I was wearing a black and white checkered bathing suit with my tight shirt. I waited months before my breasts actually fit the top piece. Akira jumped on the trampoline doing front flips and back flips. I watched for several minutes before I was standing on the edge of the back yard toy.

"I can't. My stomach is bugging me." I started to climb off.

"No, no Firiel!" Akira jumped a front flip off the trampoline and landed, "Are you sick again."

"I think so…" I walked away on the verge of crying again.

_Why must I be so emotional? _I waited in Akira's room until she was finished having fun.

"Have fun?" I asked when the black and white haired girl walked in, "Sorry."

"I didn't have very much fun. I know there's something wrong. I may have a good idea what it may be too." Akira sat down on the bed with me.

"I'm not bulimic and I'm quite sure of that too." I smiled.

Akira wiped my tears and hugged me, "You are… obviously expecting."

"I am?" I pouted, "I can't be I haven't for a few months."

"You have all the signs. You're mom is always to drunk to notice," Akira patted my back, "Not that silly, I mean you're pregnant."

Akira Shophard was right. I agreed with everything she said ok… almost everything she said. She was the smarter one and knew a lot about teen pregnancy. Her mom was a nurse and probably put the idea "Firiel's pregnant" in her head. I sat on my bedroom floor crying for hours on end… I was realizing how much I screwed up my life.

I signed on MSN and searched for Francine Globs.

_Akira says: why would you even bother? She's a bitch_

_Firiel says: she knows who I was with… _

_Akira says: ok w/e _

"Found her!" I said out loud.

"Found who?" Christopher leaned up against the chair I was seating on, "Francine?"

"Yuppers," I glanced down at my stomach as did my twin, "What?"

He kneeled beside me and felt my belly. I could feel a strange heart beat. It didn't make me as sick as it did before. I kind of liked the feeling. It was like I there was life.

I gagged at the thought, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm speechless." The boy frowned.

_Akira says: did you find her? _

I looked at the screen and saw Akira's name blinking repeatedly.

"You can go now." I shoved my brother away.

_Firiel says: yes, and I did find her name. she also has facebook and myspace. _

_Akira says: wow… _

_Akira says: what next? _

_Firiel says: I will add her and try talking to her._

_Akira says: and saying sorry too right?_

_Akira says: you're sorta intimidating. Lol _

_Firiel says: shup… meanie!_

_Firiel says: wish me luck. Ttyl_

_Akira says: LUCK XD _

_Firiel has just signed off MSN_

I added Francine to my contacts list and waited. Sure enough… she was instant messaging me.

_Fran girl says: whose this?_

_Firiel says: Firiel Dee_

_Fran girl says: oh hi Firiel. What can I do for you?_

_Firiel says: you can tell me who that boy was _

_Fran girl says: oh well you see I'm in the middle of eating my breakfast can I talk to you later._

I wasn't going to wait. This was bullcrap.

_Firiel says: you have no idea how furious I am right now do you. _

_Fran girl says: …_

_Firiel says: tell me or I'll burn your brick shit house down_

_Fran girl says: that is really uncalled for, Firiel_

_Firiel says: please I might be pregnant _

_Fran girl says: I'm so sorry. I told him to leave a note for you in you bedroom. He didn't know it was you till after you were table dancing. This isn't my fault so leave me out of this!_

Charles. That name popped up into my head again. That note:

_Firiel, _

_I apologize for messing you up. Please for give me for I have sinned. _

_Chris. _

I ran upstairs to my bedroom and searched for the crumpled note. After reading it many times everything made sense.

He seduced me. Christopher Charles Dee, my anti-party-brother. That is what Francine was talking about. All the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. For weeks on end Christopher would stay away from me. Every once in a while he would hug me and kiss my cheek acting as if I was his girlfriend but had me convinced he just-love-me-in-a-sister-brother-way.

Francine was being nice to me… which was-a-first since grade school. She was trying to tell me something.

_Firiel says: thank-you very much. _

_Fran girl says: was that sarcasm? _

_Firiel says: no. _

_Akira has been added to the conversation!_

_Akira says: are you okay Firiel? _

_Firiel says: yes. _

_Firiel says: how the hell am I going to break the news to my mother? _

_Fran girl says: OMFG you are?_

_Akira says: _

_Firiel says: yes and I wish I would have clued in earlier. _

_Akira says: you could just be bloated. _

_Fran girl says: hey? Isn't your mom a nurse Akira?_

_Fran girl says: go see Akira's mom _

_Akira says: when was the last time you were pmsing?_

_Firiel says: I don't remember. I don't pay attention to it because I hate that time of the month! (lolz)_

_Firiel has just signed offline. _

I wasn't going to just tell my mom I was pregnant. I wanted to find out for sure. I planned a sleep over at Akira's house. We invited Francine as well. We seemed to be connecting in some were freaky ass way.

"This will be a little bit cold and quite awkward, sweetheart." Mrs. Shophard lay me down in her home office on a bed.

I pressed my lips together and closed my eyes, "Umm, this is really weird."

Akira and Francine waited outside the door. I heard them laughing. I closed my eyes and pictured a place…no! I rushed through my thoughts, a moment in my life where I was happy, the fuzzy blankets, the ones my mother made me- my dad. He sang me lullabies-

"Here we go."

"YIPE!" I clenched my fists.

Yep. It was VERY weird. Mrs. Shophard has known me since I was a little girl. I never thought she'd be looking between my legs- to see if I was going to be popping out a kid. I didn't have a hard time telling Akira's mom I "might" have been pregnant.

"How do you feel?" Mrs. Shophard took my temperature, "I'm sorry Firiel."

I looked down at my stomach and felt it, "I have to tell her… don't I?"

She nurse touched my chin and looked into my eyes, "Yes, you should. If you don't feel comfortable, I can tell her."

I nodded my head and wiped my tears from my eyes, "Thank-you but no thank-you, I think I'll tell her."


	5. Ch 5 Baby's Father ¿

So, Firiel is pretty much doomed

This one's short because I just wanted this part to get over and done with. Francine tells the girls- Kaledrina is hers and moves on.

--

Akira's Room:

"So how far along?" Akira touched my stomach and jumped back every time she felt the heart beat.

"Almost five months," I set Francine's hand on my tummy, "It's okay."

Francine pushed my hand out of the way, "I know how you feel and I'm sorry I was such a bitch about it too."

Akira and I stared at each other.

"That was your baby?" I asked, "I saw you carrying a baby seat a few days ago."

"Yes she's mine." Francine sipped some of her chocolate milk, "Her name is Kaledrina."

"Aww, how cute." Akira wrapped her arm around Francine.

We all pulled blanket over ourselves.

"So you're okay with the father right?" Francine mumbled, "you know that's pretty much incest."

I rolled over and tried to deny that comment. _You can't ignore that Firiel. Dude, girl, you fucked your bro! _I sat up and stared at Akira.

"Akira, I'm saying this with a straight face" I nudged her, "Christopher is the father."

Akira rolled over and faced me, "So he was Charles?"

"Yes." I went cross eyed, "Ew and gross."

"I bet he knows that too." Akira made a barf expression on her face.


	6. Ch 6 Truth Be Told

So, Firiel is pretty much doomed

**Next Day: **

"Mom I need to talk to you." I stood in the mirror brushing my hair.

"About what…?" She set her hands on my shoulders, "I have a surprise for you."

Great. She's going to spoil me and I'm popping out a kid in less the four months. I left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"What's wrong, Firiel? You seem so sad." My mother followed me.

"That night I didn't get home until four," I gulped, "I was with a boy. He was wearing a mask. It was a costume party. I was drinking with Akira and this boy he took me over to the neighbors' and we started dancing."

"Did he touch you?" My mother blankly stared at me.

Gee… that's a motherly-like thing to ask. I leaned against the back door and began to tremble.

"I don't remember anything, but him running off all over me." I began to shake.

"When did this happen?!" My mother shook me against the wall at our back door, "How! WHY?" She stopped, "Wait, no need to explain how this happened I know what happened."

Tears ran down my face, I choked on every word that I attempted to say.

"…Sorry," I held my hands up to my face, "for I have sinned." My dad would say.

Her arms wrapped around me like, a warm fuzzy blanket. Ones she'd make me when I was young. When we were close… I held her against me and cried. I sobbed like a baby.

I completely fucked my life up. My mother was up all night drinking. I was tempted to join her but I didn't because I might ruin my baby's life too.

My mother never did ask who the father was or when I was due.

_Akira says: how's life?_

_Firiel says: well she drank all night _

_Akira says: that's harsh_

_Fran girl has just signed online!_

_Akira says: hey Fran!_

_Fran girl says: hi.. _

_Firiel says: my mom went to work looking like a bag of crap._

_Fran girl says: ouch you told her?_

_Fran girl says: get an abortion! You dumb shit_

_Firiel says: HELL NO_

_Akira says: I've looked up info on the web about inbred children. It looks terrible!_

_Firiel says: I have yet to talk to my twin _

_Akira says: good luck. G2G babysitting in 45 mins. _

_Firiel says: bye_

_Fran girl says: bye bye_

_Akira has just sign offline. _

_Firiel has just signed offline. _

I couldn't cry anymore. I was all out of ideas.

"I'm sorry, Firiel." My brother dared to even come near me.

I stood up to him. He was the same height but stronger.

"I hate you," I punched him in the mouth pulling away fast enough to glance down at my bloody hand, "How could you let this happen?"

"Firiel, you can abort the baby." Christopher cried, "Francine didn't tell you… it was me did she."

My twin wiped the blood dripping from his mouth on his sleeve.

He was ashamed. I hoped.

"Why did you do that to me?" I sat down on the desk, "I'm your sister."

"He was hopped up on drugs and saw a pretty girl."

Both Christopher and I turned around to face Toby.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips.

"He's right. You weren't the only one that was being affected my mom's drinking habits." Christopher started to cry, "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid what you might think. I don't want to be the weak one."

I can't stand this. This couldn't be any more embarrassing! I was pregnant with my twin bother's BABY! I was curious… about what Francine was reading on the net about inbred children.

To my surprise, my baby would have a 75 chance to live. I was quite happy to know that. I wasn't going to abort my baby and I wasn't going to ruin anybodies life. It was bad enough my mother hadn't spoken to me for two days. I was scared she would never talk to me again.

Later that day I was resting, my mother came into my bedroom and put an old fuzzy blanket over my back and told me she was going to be at work. On her break she'd go on messenger to speak to me. I felt like I still had some place in her heart.

"I love you Firiel." She whispered.


	7. Ch 7 Party Favers

So, Firiel is pretty much doomed

**After Noon: **

_Akira says: good day Firiel! How are you?_

_Firiel says: ok. _

_Akira says: my mom would like you to come for a check up next week. _

_Firiel says: ok np. I told my brother._

_Akira says: oh god, how'd that go?_

_Firiel says: okay, I punched him _

_Akira says: ouch _

_Firiel say: he was hiding his issues away from me. He's been smoking shit with Toby for the past few months. _

_Akira says: dirty! _

_Akira says: are you still going to be coming to school? _

_Firiel says: nope. I will in grade 10 though. In September._

_Akira says: but…. _

_Firiel says: XD aug. 19 _

_Akira says: I'm happy for you. And I am here for you too. _

_Firiel says: thank-you Akira!! XDXD well ttyl I'll pop in- in a bit. _

_Dee says: good after noon Firiel. _

_Firiel says: hi _

_Dee says: just remember you're fifteen. And this coming September you'll be back in school. _

_Firiel says: I know. _

_Firiel says: I am so sorry mom. _

_Dee says: I know you are. I forgive you, _

_Firiel says: that makes me so happy. _

June 1 2007

Six months. I fit into my mothers jeans. We seemed to be getting along. She treated me like I was… one of her friends… an adult. Made me feel special!

"You're invited to the party too." Mrs. Shophard told me after my check up, "No drinking and no being alone with boys."

I could tell she was joking around.

"No problem there, Mrs. Shophard!"

I walked down the hall way into Akira's kitchen. Akira was sitting at the kitchen table writing a letter. She was crying and drinking… ORANGE JUICE! I sat down beside her,

"Who's the letter for?"

"Christopher," Akira sealed the envelope, "I hope he chokes on air."

I smiled and agreed, "This has nothing to do with you, Akira this is my fault."

"I know but you're like a sister to me… and what the fucker did to you was sick and wrong!"

Akira hugged me and shared her juice.

School was going great for Akira. She was participating in The Fine Arts and all of the Music Clubs. She was a fantastic writer and wrote me a whole album about my baby and me and not to mention her hate mail for my brother. I laughed so hard through those songs.

The small summer party was working out as planned by Akira and her mom. Everyone was occupied and keeping to them selves. I wasn't called a whore or a sleaze ball surprisingly enough, nobody suspected Christopher, yet nobody knew it was his fault. He was jumping on the trampolinewith a few of Akira's relatives. He looked to be having fun.

"Does your mom know yet?" Francine walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you!" Akira got up out of her chair and hugged Francine.

"Hi guys. How are you two doing?" Francine held onto Kaledrina, "Say hello Kale."

The small child waved and then turned her head into Francine's chest.

"Aww, she's so adorable." I walked over, "How old is she now?"

"Two- almost three."

Akira offered Francine and Kaledrina a drink and sat down at the table, "You were so young."

Francine looked down at the floor and tilted her head, "I was fourteen."

I felt horrible. She was younger then me when she had Kaledrina.

"Hey girls, come outside and have some cake!" Akira's mom came in the kitchen.

We followed her out to the back yard and sat around a picnic table. Everyone was acted normal, as if no one knew I, Firiel Princess, age fifteen was giving birth in less then two months.

Francine sat beside me with Kaledrina on her lap. As Mrs. Shophard gave everyone her speech, I was being distracted by the expressions on Francine's face. She looked unhappy. She did not want to be seventeen with a two-year-old. Nor did I want to be fifteen with a newborn. This was going to be hard.

"I'd like to say something." My brother got up out of his seat, "Everyone, please give me your undivided attention."

I looked at the one person who I thought about killing. _I have so many ways and so many opportunities. _

"I'd like to announce that I am the…"

She stopped then looked right at me. I glared at him. Christopher sat down again and returned eating his bacon.

I sighed, "Well, I'm going to go turn in for the night."

I walked away. No good byes or have a great day.

No body told me to sit down. _Sit your ass down preggers!_

Even if they did… they could try to stop me but I wouldn't listen.


End file.
